


Welcome to The Loser's Chat

by NightcoreNation



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: Peter turns his team's group chat into a western group chat for all the teams that got eliminated form worlds, and oh does he regret it.





	Welcome to The Loser's Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised this would be up a while ago, but oops. I came up with this idea a little bit ago and kind of ran with it. I hope I made it clear who everyone is, if not feel free to ask. 
> 
> Be Warned: a lot of flaming and toxicity ensues

_Everyone=Trash has changed LET'S GO LIQUID to The Loser's Chat_

Angel: Don't you think that's a little harsh Peter?

Fortnight Only: I mean, we did lose

200 IQ: TRUE

Angel: But we did win LCS

Angel: So not total losers

Everyone=Trash: But we won NA

Fortnight Only: OMEGAUD NA XD

200 IQ: Olleh has a point

Everyone=Trash: I guess I can think of some bigger losers

_Everyone=Trash has added My Black Ex to The Loser's Chat_

My Black Ex: Really Peter?

Everyone=Trash: Add your team

Everyone=Trash: But a requirement is that they had to play in worlds

200 IQ: OOF

Fortnight Only: ROASTED

Angel: Peter!

Angel: Stop being mean!

Everyone=Trash: Just being honest

My Black Ex: Fine, but change my name first

Everyone=Trash: So demanding

Everyone=Trash: I should be used to it by now

_Everyone=Trash has changed My Black Ex's name to Sleeve Boy_

Sleeve Boy: Really?

Everyone=Trash: Would you like to be my ex again?

Sleeve Boy: No

Sleeve Boy: I just find it funny that you had to specify which ex I was

Sleeve Boy: Says a lot about you

200 IQ: I feel like this should be a private conversation

Fortnight Only: And not in our team group chat

Everyone=Trash: Just add your team

Sleeve Boy: You're lucky I'm nice

_Sleeve Boy has added four unknown number to The Loser's Chat_

Angel: Who is everyone?

Unknown Number: Ssumday

Unknown Number: Ryu

Unknown Number: Andy

Unknown Number: Sam

_Everyone=Trash has changed Unknown Number's name to Ban Gangplank  
_

_Everyone=Trash has changed Unknown Number's name to Ryze_

_Everyone=Trash has changed Unknown Number's name to Not Will  
_

_Everyone=Trash has changed Unknown Number's name to Not Cody_

Not Cody: Why?

Fortnight Only: Because we are the Western Losers of course

Not Will: Yes, because this makes us feel so much better

Everyone=Trash: Well it makes me feel better

Angel: Peter!

Angel: Stop being mean!

Everyone=Trash: Not mean, honest

Ban Gangplank: True

Ban Gangplank: :(

200 IQ: That made this even more depressing 

Sleeve Boy: Well in all fairness, we aren't the only Western Teams to get knocked out of groups...

Everyone=Trash: Of course!

_Everyone=Trash has added Boosted Top, No, Jungler to The Loser's Chat_

Angel: Welcome!

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: What

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: Is

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: My

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: Name

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: ?

Everyone=Trash: Well, you were a toplaner

Everyone=Trash: And now you're a jungler

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: You're calling me the boosted one...

Everyone=Trash: I mean Berk, you can't smite for shit and you are practically invisible

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: ...

Everyone=Trash: Oops, Mateusz, my bad

Everyone=Trash: I retract the smite part

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: AND

Everyone=Trash: And? 

Everyone=Trash: You were invisible for most of your games

Angel: Peter!

Angel: Be nice!

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: Must have picked that up from you

200 IQ: I feel like this is a great time to stop

Sleeve Boy: Ya, let me grab some popcorn than continue 

Everyone=Trash: I got a little sidetracked there

Everyone=Trash: The reason I added you was so you could add the rest of your team

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: Why would I make them put up with the likes of you?

Fortnight Only: Sick Burn Bro

Everyone=Trash: You're on my team, be on my side

Angel: Peter stop this

Everyone=Trash: What did I do?

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: Can anyone give me one good reason to add my team?

Top Die: Memes

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: Tank you very much

_Boosted Top, No, Jungler has added four unknown numbers to The Loser's Chat_

Sleeve Boy: Welcome 

Everyone=Trash: 1. Say your name so we know whose who

Everyone=Trash: 2. That was a shit pun from an even shittier jungler

Unknown Number: Coming from you

Unknown Number: That's funny

Unknown Number: Aren't you supposed to be MVP?

Unknown Number: Can't even make it out of groups

Unknown Number: Delusional

Unknown Number: He's right

Unknown Number: Mateusz has been with our team for like 2 months

Unknown Number: Your team has been together for like 10

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: I love you guys

Everyone=Trash: CAN YOU AT LEAST SAY YOUR NAMES SO I CAN KNOW WHOSE FLAMING ME

Unknown Number: Lol

Unknown Number: Jakub

Unknown Number: Lucas

Unknown Number: Daniele

Unknown Number: Amadeu 

_Everyone=Trash has changed Unknown Number's name to Kench Kisser_

_Everyone=Trash has changed Unknown Number's name to Dad Friend_ _  
_

_Everyone=Trash has changed Unknown Number's name to The Italien Stallion_ _  
_

_Everyone=Trash has changed Unknown Number's name to Upset is Better_ _  
_

Kench Kisser: I oppose my name

Upset is Better: You oppose YOUR name?

Everyone=Trash: Just a simple observation

Upset is Better: So how'd it feel to get dicked by IBoy and Deft?

Everyone=Trash: Idk, how'd it feel getting knocked out of groups by the third NA seed?

Upset is Better: Idk, how'd it feel getting knocked out before the third NA seed when they were in the hardest group?

Dad Friend: And this is when we take a deep breath

Angel: Peter!

Sleeve Boy: This is what happens when a majority of the most toxic players are put into a group chat

Sleeve Boy: Good job Peter

Everyone=Trash: Why blame me?

Sleeve Boy: Because you started this

Everyone=Trash: ...

The Italien Stallion: Why anyway?

Everyone=Trash: Memes

Everyone=Trash: And plus I thought it would be fun

Dad Friend: Well it's certainly going to be interesting...

Everyone=Trash: Hey, at least Berk isn't on Vitality anymore

Everyone=Trash: There would certainly be a lot more toxicity

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: Peter

Everyone=Trash: Yes?

Boosted Top, No, Jungler: Stop.

Everyone=Trash: For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this is going have three more parts(quarters, semis, and finals) so be on the lookout for them. I have finals this upcoming week, but after that, I should start posting again(so the next chapter should be out in like a week). Leave a kudos and comment if you have any questions!


End file.
